Śpiewak z pod strzechy
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Zima. Ziemia śnieżny okryta zasłoną wygląda jak wykuta z marmurowej skały; powietrze jasne, czyste, wiatr kolący, ostry, niby miecz obosieczny; drzewa bezlistne, jak białe korale, jak migdałowe gaje w pełnym kwiecie: widok daleki, jak z wierzchołka góry. I noce piękne pod niebem, usianem gwiazd miliardami, przy blaskach północnej zorzy. Nadchodzi burza i z chmur ciemnych sypie puchy łabędzie; białe, lekkie płatki kołyszą się w powietrzu, pokrywają dachy, ulice, pola. drogi i gościńce. Biało, cicho i chłodno. Lecz nam ciepło w izbie, przy płonącym kominku; wesoło w gromadce słuchać i opowiadać o czasach minionych, minionych dawno. Posłuchajmy baśni. Na morzu, hen daleko, na szerokiem, grób olbrzymi na skale. O północy siada na nim bohaterski duch pogrzebanego w tej mogile króla. Siada i ciężko wzdycha. Złocisty dyadem świeci mu na skroni, wiatr włos rozwiewa; pierś ma w stal zakutą, lecz głowa ciężko spada mu na piersi, a z ust wyrywa się głuche westchnienie, westchnienie bólu. Duch bohatera nie ma w mogile spokoju... Okręt o białych żaglach płynie po morzu z daleka, przy grobowej skale zarzucił kotwicę, żeglarze na ląd wyszli. Pomiędzy nimi idzie pieśniarz stary, ten zbliża się do króla stopą śmiałą. — Dlaczegoś smutny? — pyta. — Jaki ból cię tłoczy? — Smutny jestem — odpowiada duch pogrzebionego — bo czyny moje umarły wraz ze mną, zostały zapomniane, jak ja pod tą skałą. Żaden śpiew o nich nie rozbrzmiał po świecie, żadna pieśń w sercach ludzkich nie zbudziła żalu, nie pozostała w pamięci mych wnuków. Więc smutny jestem, — zniknąłem bez śladu i ja i życie moje. Dlatego nie znam w mogile spoczynku. Duch bohatera świecić winien wiecznie, a mój zasłonił obłok nie pamięci. Pieśń tylko takie zasłony rozdziera. I mówił długo o swych wielkich czynach, które współcześni wielbili i czcili, lecz nie miał kto opiewać, gdyż pomiędzy nimi nie było ani jednego śpiewaka. Wtedy położy! pieśniarz dłoń natchnioną na strunach harfy i pieśń się rozległa potężna i wspaniała. Opiewał odwagę młodzieńczą bohatera, jego śmiałe czyny, gorące serce i ducha wzniosłego. Śpiewał w miłości i wierze i prawdzie. Na grobowcu podniosła się postać królewska, a twarz jej zajaśniała jak chmurka srebrzysta w blasku miesiąca. I rozpłynęła się w blasku jak zorza, duch bohatera zniknął we własnych promieniach, rozwiał się razem z pieśnią. Na samotnej skale pozostał tylko zielony pagórek, a na nim kamień grobowy bez znaku. Ale z ostatnim tonem wieszczej harfy ze strun jej zerwał się ptaszek maleńki, ptaszek o cudnym głosie, w którym drżą naprzemian wszystkie tony serca ludzkiego: radości, bólu, tęsknoty i szczęścia. Ptaszek wzniósł się wysoko i leciał nad morzem ku oddalonym lądom, ku górom i lasom, ponad polami i ponad łąkami, gdzie go witano serdecznie, radośnie. Śpiewak to znany, śpiewak pieśni gminnej, co nigdy nie umiera. I dziś go słyszymy, tu, koło kominka, kiedy puchy białe bujają w powietrzu i pod niebem burza się sroży. On śpiewa nam, co było, — pieśni wesołe i smutne, o surowych krajach dalekiej północy i rozkosznych dolinach południowych; on ma słowa i tony, ma łzy i uśmiechy i w sercach ludzkich budzi wiosnę młodą, albo okrywa je szronem jesieni. Ptak pieśni gminnej nigdy nie umiera, a żyje dawno i wszystko pamięta: i wielkich bohaterów i klęski okropne, wszystkie nadzieje i wszystkie zawody i język ojców naszych zapomniany i zapomniane prastare pamiątki on nam tłomaczyć umie słowem żywem. A kiedy śpiewa, to burza nadchodzi, biją pioruny, lód pęka, świat płonie i drży w posadach ziemia — bo on potęgę ma i władzę wielką i królem jest i twórcą — choć nie Bogiem. Zima. Wiatr ostry jak miecz obosieczny niesie tumany śniegu, góry całe. I wszystko sypie na miasto, skazane, aby zniknęło z ziemi. Dziwny sen zimowy. Skryły się domy i krzyże kościołów; goni śnieżna jaśnieje w przejrzystem powietrzu i odbija promienie słońca. Nad pogrzebanem miastem krąży ptactwo, świergocze, krzyczy, śpiewa. Wróble chmurą całą przysiadły na śniegu, wzrusza je każda drobnostka; opowiadają tak wiele, tak wiele o tem, co było w kuchni, na podwórzu. Wszystko wiedzą, wszystko wiedzą. Pi! pi! my znamy pogrzebane miasto, znamy każdy zaułek, każdy kącik. Pi, pi! wszystko, co żyło tam, leży pod śniegiem, wszystko, co żyło, pi! pi! Czarne kruki i wrony unoszą się nad białym śniegiem, niby żałobne plamy. Grab! Grab! krzyczą co chwila. Tyle rzeczy do jedzenia zostało pod śniegiem! Tyle rzeczy wybornych i pożywnych, kra! kra! Lecą dzikie łabędzie, szumiąc wspaniałemi skrzydłami w górze, a pieśń ich mówi o tem, co wielkie i piękne w umarłem mieście było, w mieście pogrzebionem pod górą śniegu. Ale ptaszek drobny głos podniósł także dźwięczny: — O, nic nie umiera! Bo niema śmierci, a życie trwa wiecznie, choć się przelewa czasem w tony pieśni, w słowa prorocze, w promienie światłości, w mądrości wiarę. Lecz nie ginie życie, ono wstępuje tylko w nowe serca, i bicia ich przyśpiesza, ono ożywia nasze myśli i wspomnienia i powstaje przed nami z każdego grobowca wieczne i nieśmiertelne. Co żyło, żyć będzie! Tak śpiewał ptak natchniony pieśni gminnej, co nigdy nie umiera. I w tej samej chwili spłynęło z nieba ciepłe tchnienie Boże, pękły śnieżne otchłanie, słońce je zwycięża, przenika wnętrze góry, kruszy jej potęgę i nową wiosnę budzi na mogile, i nowe życie na starym pniu szczepi. Bo niema śmierci: co żyło, żyć będzie. Zwiastunem prawdy tej ptaszek maleńki, ptak pieśni gminnej, który nigdy nie umiera. Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim